geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements
Achievements are a feature of Geometry Dash, Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown, Geometry Dash World and Geometry Dash SubZero. By meeting achievement requirements, Icon Kit rewards can be unlocked. When this occurs, a sound will be heard and a notification will appear at the top of the screen. A list of achievements can be accessed from the main menu using the trophy button. Trivia *The achievement unlock tone is used throughout games by RobTop Games. *Prior to Update 1.9, the achievement So Close required the player to crash at exactly 99% rather than 95% or more. This was only possible on Electrodynamix due to the way speed portals affect level pacing. Without the presence of faster speed portals, the latest point a crash can occur is at 98%. *The rewards from achievements in Geometry Dash Lite and Geometry Dash Meltdown differ to the full version. *Achievements notably absent from the full version include Epic Musician!, Geometry Master!, Geometry Jumper! and Jump, you must. Achievements notably absent from the lite version include Ultrakill!. *There are several differences in achievement naming between the lite and full version. For the lite version, the achievements for performing 100, 500, 2,000, and 10,000 attempts are titled U can do it!, Trial and Error, Crash Tester and Stop it! respectively. For the full version, they are titled Trial and Error, Crash Tester, You Shall Not Pass! and Ouch... respectively. *If you look at the achievements in-game, the achievement for beating 60 demon levels is shown ahead of the achievement for beating 50 demon levels. *Update 1.01 to Geometry Dash Meltdown saw 7 achievements removed, although their respective rewards were not withdrawn from those who had already unlocked them. *The achievements on Steam can be viewed here. *The supporter icon is now obtained by tapping on its lock. Achievement references *"All your base" is a reference to the phrase "All your base are belong to us" from the game Zero Wing. *"Hexagonest" is a reference to the third level of the game Super Hexagon. *"Grim Reaper" is a mythic entity who collects the souls of the dead. *"We wants it!", "We needs it!", "Must have the precious," "They stole it from us!," "Where is it?! Where is it?!", "Thief, thief, Thief!" and "My Precious..." are quotes from the character Gollum, and "You Shall Not Pass" is a quote from the character Gandalf, both from the movie series The Lord of the Rings. *"Finders keepers" is a portion of the idiom "Finders, keepers; (losers, weepers)," meaning that when something is lost, whoever finds it may claim it. *"Robin Hood" is a character from English folklore who "steals from the rich and gives to the poor." *"What are those!?" is a quote from a Vine of the same name. *"Got Coins?" is a reference to the advertising slogan "Got Milk?". *"Mom get the camera!!!" is a quote from a YouTube video and internet meme of the same name. *"Piece of cake" is an idiom meaning that something is easy to do. *"We're gonna need a bigger boat" is a quote from the movie Jaws. *"Power level increasing" is a reference to the manga Dragon Ball. *"Much coin, Very wow" is a reference to the "Doge" internet meme. *"Jump, Forrest, Jump" is a reference to the phrase "Run, Forrest, Run" from the movie Forrest Gump. *"Failure is not an option" is a quote from the movie Apollo 13. *"Tonight, we dine in GEOMETRY DASH!" is a reference to the phrase "Tonight, we dine in hell!" from the movie 300. *"Geometry Dash is Love" is a reference to the phrase "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life" from a YouTube video of the same name. *"Rampage!", "Dominating!", "Ultrakill!", "Godlike!", and "Wickedsick!" are references to killstreaks in the game Dota 2. *"Catch them all!" is a reference to the slogan "Gotta catch 'em all" from the game series Pokémon. *"Third eye open..." is a reference to the mythical concept of a 'third eye', possessing heightened perception beyond ordinary sight. *"Will you ever be satisfied" is a reference to the musical Hamilton. Achievement data There are a total of 264 achievements and 2 additional achievements exclusive to the Steam version of the game. Geometry Dash Lite has 57 achievements, Geometry Dash Meltdown has 24 achievements, Geometry Dash World has 168 achievements, and Geometry Dash SubZero has 20 achievements. Levels= |} |-| Demon Levels= |-| Ultimate Demon Levels= |-| Stars= |-| Secret Coins= |-| User Coins= |-|Shards of Power= |-| Map Packs= |-| User Levels= |-| Jumps= |-| Diamonds= |-| Attempts= |-| Level Rating= |-| Social= |-| Level Creation= |-| Miscellaneous= |-| Secret Achievements= |-| Vault= |-| Vault of Secrets= |-| Chamber of Time= |-| Steam Exclusive= |-| Geometry Dash Lite= |-| Geometry Dash Meltdown= |-| Geometry Dash World= Geometry Dash World shares the same achievements as the full version. However, due to its limited content, it is missing the 'Levels', 'Demon levels', 'Ultimate demon levels', 'Secret coins', 'Map packs', 'Level creation' and 'Chamber of Time' achievement sets, although it has its own 'Levels' set as shown below. |-| Geometry Dash SubZero= Category:Features